


What Waits in Ny'alotha

by amandaterasu



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: 8.3 Spoilers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corruption, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu
Summary: *** MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DATAMINED CONTENT FOR PATCH 8.3. STORY SUMMARY IN NOTES ***I have been Shipping Wranduin for ages. Look. Don't judge me. I need this.





	1. A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion has been corrupted by N'Zoth, and fled to Ny'alotha. Anduin, desperate to save the dragon he loves, seeks outside help to bring him home.
> 
> The Draenei in this is my old wow main, Eto. After reading what was datamined, my HEART HURT, because it echoed w/ her backstory.

King Anduin Wrynn pulled the cowl low over his face, and slipped into the cavern known as the “Drust Bar” in Anyport. He did not have much time before dawn, and when he did not wake, his guards would know he’d slipped the leash, as it were.

The few people still here drinking this late were mostly bandits and vagabonds, but they paid him no mind, nor did he pay any to them. His goal was the Draenei sitting in the back, surrounded by empty bottles. The woman Velen had recommended.

* * *

**One week earlier**

“Please, Prophet,” Anduin said. “There must be something that can be done.”

The ancient Draenei sighed wearily, and opened his mouth, but it was Genn Greymane who spoke. “Anduin, I know this is hard for you. No one will think less of you if you decide to remain in Stormwind.”

“It wouldn’t have come to this if you hadn’t _driven him off!_” Anduin winced the moment the words were out of his mouth. While he was still angry about the conversation Genn had had with Wrathion, it paled in the face of the more immediate necessities - saving the dragon he was in love with.

“Anduin, I _am_ sorry,” Genn said, raising his hands defensively. “I only spoke to him because I worry about the future of Stormwind, and the Alliance.”

“In the end, it is my decision to make. No one else can make it for me.” The King of Stormwind’s tone was gentle, but firm. While he knew Genn had only meant well, he still felt that the Gilnean king had overstepped. 

“I do not have an easy answer for you, young king,” the Prophet said, and placed a hand on Anduin’s shoulder. “But walk with me a time.”

Anduin nodded, and followed Velen to an enclosed garden. He could hear the sounds of the army’s preparations. Soon they would leave for Ny’alotha, to try and root out the corruption of the Old Gods, and save Azeroth. The plan was to kill anything they could find that had been corrupted. 

But Wrathion had been corrupted, and he could not just stand aside.

“You have all the hopefulness of youth, high king,” Velen said, and gave him a grandfatherly smile. “There are many who have walked in your steps, seeking to save the one they love.”

Anduin said nothing. This was always how Velen spoke, circling about to his point. The young king had learned to listen long ago. It was learning to _act_ that was still new to him.

“You have learned much and more of the Light, and carry Its blessing. You have learned to purify lesser corruptions. But some great acts require a leap of faith. I fear there is no secret I can give you that will cure your dragon.” The Draenei shook his head. “On that front, all you can do is try.”

“But they won’t even _let_ me.” Anduin waved a hand in exasperation towards the keep behind him. “It took all my arguing to even convince them to let me come along. You know they won’t let me anywhere near him when they find him.”

Velen chuckled. “As a wise elder, I must agree with them. To risk your life when you have so many other duties is the foolishness of youth. But… I have loved, and I have lost. I cannot act directly to help you, but I know someone who can, and will.”

The Prophet put his hand on Anduin’s shoulder. “In Kul Tiras, seek out the Draenei who answers to ‘Eto.’ When you find her, tell her I sent you, and asked for this favor in Rhadha’s memory.”

“Can I trust her?” 

Nodding at the fairness of the question, Velen replied, “If you tell her your story, the full truth of it, then yes. She does not trust easily, especially now, but she will help you until the end once she knows.”

Anduin nodded. “Thank you, Prophet.”

Velen shook his head. “Do not thank me unless you succeed.”

* * *

“Are you Eto?” Anduin asked, coming to a stop beside the empty chair at her table. 

The Draenei woman glanced up, and she scowled. “What are you doing _here_?”

He wasn’t surprised she recognized him, but raised a finger to his lips, glancing about nervously. “I was sent to ask you a favor.”

“I don’t do favors.” Her voice was hard, with a soft Draenic accent. She picked up another bottle and took a drink.

“The… uh…” Anduin leaned a little closer to her, barely whispering, “Prophet Velen sent me.”

Her scowl deepened. “I especially don’t do favors for old men.” Another drink.

Anduin winced, and said, “H-he said you would help me. In Rhadha’s memory.”

Eto’s eyes snapped open, so wide their inner light near-illuminated the corner she was in. She set the bottle down carefully, then stood up, towering over the King of Stormwind. “It must have taken that old goat a lot of nerve to send you here to say her name to me.” She sighed. “But you are not at fault for that. I suppose I can at least hear you out.” She slammed a handful of gold coins down on the table and nodded to the barkeep, before leading the boy out into the darkness.

They walked along the beach in silence until they were well clear of the smuggler’s cove, until Eto turned to him, and said, “Well?”

Anduin sighed. “Have you ever heard of Wrathion?”

She laughed. “That obnoxious little shit?” Her tone, and smile, were affectionate. “I know him. Hung out with him a bit in Pandaria. Saw you there, with him.” 

He felt her gaze on him, appraising, and blushed. “Were we that obvious?”

“Yes.” She was blunt. “What does he have to do with this favor?”

“You haven’t… you haven’t been working with the other champions, have you?”

“I’m semi-retired,” Eto said.

Anduin’s hands twisted in front of him. “Wrathion has fallen to N’Zoth’s corruption. They’re planning to go and kill him.”

Eto’s face fell, and she put her arm around Anduin’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug. “And the favor you want to ask me?”

“I might be able to purify him.” Anduin said as they parted, and ran a hand through his hair. “I at least want the chance to try.”

“Then tell them that.” The Draenei raised her eyebrow.

“It took all my convincing to get them to even let me make the journey.” He pleaded. “Velen said you would help me.”

“I will. But don’t expect me to be pleasant about it.”


	2. Vindicator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin and Eto prepare to depart.

Sailors were calling out to each other, preparing for the departure, as Anduin boarded the ship the Kul Tiran’s had made for him, _Tiffin’s Melody_. He wondered, not for the first time, what his mother would think of all this. He hadn’t really known her - she’d died when he was still a babe-in-arms - but he hoped that she would approve of his choices. But Genn’s concerns weighed heavily on him, and he couldn’t help but remember that her marriage to his father had been arranged, and they had initially disliked each other - but still married, as was their duty.

“Ruling well is not the only responsibility given to a king,” Genn had said, when Anduin had argued to come on this trip. “He must also guard his own life, and produce an heir.”

And that was the crux of this whole issue. No one, from the House of Nobles to the poorest farmer’s child, had an issue with the idea of Anduin marrying for love. The issue was… well, the _issue_. So when it had become obvious to all that Anduin had developed feelings for the Black Prince - feelings he’d had yet to even vocalize - his advisors had suddenly become keenly interested in finding him a wife. Every noble house of Stormwind and Gilneas had suddenly started bringing around their marriageable daughters, or even just beautiful and talented women that they thought might catch his interest.

He buried his face in his hands and groaned at the memory. It had been as unpleasant for him as the ladies involved, and humiliating as well. Genn had already pushed Tess on him a few times, and neither of them had the heart to tell the Gilnean king that she had been in a torrid romance with Darius Crowley for the better part of a year. _At least the only thing she’ll have to worry about is her father’s disapproval of her partner’s politics, _ he thought petulantly, then shook his head. No, better to be happy for her. At least someone was crafty enough to get what they wanted in the end.

A hand thumped his shoulder, and he looked up to see Mathias Shaw leaning against the railing beside him. “Your Majesty.”

“Master Shaw,” Anduin said, and straightened. Though he didn’t always approve of the man’s tactics, he more than accepted the necessity of his work. And Shaw had ever been loyal.

“I’d ask what you’re moping about, but I think we both know.” The older man’s mouth twisted into an apologetic smile. “You know you don’t have to come with us.”

“I do,” Anduin replied. “I have to do something.”

Shaw winced. “Anduin, I know you want to help but…”

The king shook his head. “We must all do what we think is right.”

His companion sighed. “It’s going to be dangerous, once we get to Nazjatar. I’d like to assign a guard to you, Your Ma-”

“He has one.” Eto’s voice was echoed by a heavy thump, and Anduin looked over his shoulder to see the Draenei standing behind him, her armor polished and a sword near as tall as he was strapped across her back.

Anduin glanced back at Shaw to see the man staring openly at the Draenei. “Vindicator,” he said. “I wasn’t aware you were joining us on this mission.”

“She is,” Anduin attempted to interrupt the unexplained tension building between the two. “At my request, to serve as my escort. I took what Genn said to heart, Mathias. I must guard my own life until I have secured an heir.”

“Sire,” Mathias began, “with all due respect, there are much better choices than -” 

“Do you really want to finish that sentence, Shaw?” Eto smiled viciously, and Anduin was reminded again that the Draenei were _Eredar_, as much as that meant anything anymore. “You know me, which means you know what your king and I intend to do. I’m sure Greymane would love to hear about this development, so why don’t you go tell him so the both of you can find a way to accost the boy about it on the trip?”

Shaw pursed his lips in irritation. “The situation is much more volatile this time, Eto. I am _sorry_ about what happened, but the consequences here are much more dire than one dead priestess.”

“Do you ever think before you speak, Master Shaw?” Velen said, and Anduin turned and winced - he hadn’t realized that everyone on deck had stopped to bear witness to the argument. The older Draenei turned to Eto, and nodded his head. “Vindicator. Please see that you take good care of the High King.”

Eto saluted. “Come on, Your Majesty. Let’s get you situated in your cabin.”

* * *

As soon as the door to his cabin closed behind her, Anduin asked, “What was that about?”

Eto shook her head. “It is not a pleasant story, nor is it one I think you want to hear right now.”

“Considering you and my Spymaster nearly came to blows on the deck in front of a crowd, I think I am at least entitled to the highlights.” He countered.

Eto sighed heavily, and rolled her eyes. “The short version, then - Shaw sent my wife and I to Northrend as an advance scouting party before the full Alliance and Horde armies arrived. Rhadha died. I was accused of her murder. Rather than drag the Draenei through the Alliance courts just after we had solidified our place amongst your number, I voluntarily went into a personal exile.”

“Where did you go?”

She shrugged. “I became an adventurer. I am not very smart, Anduin, nor am I blessed by the Light any more than any other of my people. I am good with a sword and that is about it.”

“Shaw and Velen both called you ‘Vindicator’,” he said, and raised an eyebrow. “Why do I feel like your ‘short version’ leaves out a lot of details?”

She smiled affectionately, and ruffled his hair. “It is not a story you want to hear right now. But come, we only have a few days until we arrive at Nazjatar. We must make a plan to save your dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully, I'll have another out soon.


	3. Lauds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin and Eto make a break for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Another chapter to warm up for my writing for today.

The last morning of the voyage, Anduin paced the deck as he murmured the Lauds - early morning prayers to the Light - under his breath. He had invited Eto to join him for each of the daily prayers on this voyage, but she had declined, choosing instead to wait in silence. It made him feel awkward to be observed. Though he was a _priest_, he was a _king_, and that precluded him from having a congregation. It surprised him, a little, that while the idea of speaking to his people about matters of state didn’t ruffle him, the idea of speaking to them about matters of faith _did_. 

As he finished, he glanced over to the Prophet, who had just finished his louder prayers in his native tongue for the small congregation of Draenei on the ship. It irritated him a little to see that Eto had not joined that service either. Anduin took a few steps toward her, but felt a hand on his shoulder. Genn stood over him, concerned. “Your Majesty. May we speak privately?”

“This is about as private as you’re going to get, Genn.” he smiled lightly. “Ships are cramped quarters.” 

“Still,” The older man gave Eto a dark look, and pulled Anduin towards the far corner of the deck. When they were well out of earshot, he sighed. “You will stay in Mezzamere with the Prophet, once we arrive. You are too important for us to risk your life.”

“But, I have to go to him, I have to -” Anduin began, but Genn shook his head. 

“Shaw and I have discussed it. Your safety is our primary concern. This is not a discussion. The decision is made.” Genn crossed his arms. “You will understand when you’re older.”

With that, the Gilnean king walked away, heading back belowdecks. Anduin felt hot, blinding tears gather in his eyes. He had to think of _something_. He stalked back to his cabin, others giving him a wide berth, and it was only when he shut the door that he realized the Draenei he’d dragged along for this madness had followed him in silence, all the way back to his room.

Eto sat at the small table laden with his maps and prayer books, and opened a bottle of something dark and spicy and much too alcoholic for the early hour, but Anduin still took a sip when she passed it to him. It burned as much as the tears did. “They’re not letting me go all the way to Ny’alotha. They are making me wait in Mezzamere. I know Shaw will set spies to watch me. They’ll find out if I leave.”

She drummed her fingers over a map of Nazjatar idly. “Anduin,” she sighed. “When are you going to stop being a boy, and start being a king?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, and took another pull from the bottle. The look on his face was petulant, he knew, but her question was not very kind.

“All this time, since you found me in Drustvar, you have talked about what they are _making_ you do - what they will and will not _let_ you do. You are Anduin Wrynn, High King of the Alliance. You are the only child of Varian Wrynn, and do you think for a moment your father would have let Genn dictate his decisions to him?” Her eyebrow slid up, just a fraction. “Your father adventured with the best of them, both before and after a crown was placed on his head. He did what was necessary, what _he_ chose to do, for better and for worse.”

“I am not my father,” Anduin argued. 

Eto looked pointedly at Shalamayne where it hung from his hip. “Maybe in this instance, you should be.”

* * *

The fleet came to a stop just outside the drop into Nazjatar, and a group of Wildhammer dwarves had flown out Gryphons for the descent. Soldiers went, two at a time, down into the unnaturally dry circle.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Anduin asked Eto, swallowing anxiously. 

“Nope,” Eto said. “But you’re the king, and it was your idea. So we’re doing it anyway.” Her grin still brought some comfort, regardless. “Between the two of us we’ll muddy through. That’s how adventuring works.”

She stretched in her armor, preparing for the work ahead. His plan was simple, but very dangerous, and he didn’t know if it would work. Still, Eto had not balked, and had made a few adjustments for practicality, so he felt she at least believed they had a reasonable chance of success. 

As each Gryphon prepared to launch, the Prophet would stop and say a blessing over them. When it was Anduin and Eto’s turn, the old Draenei smiled. “Your Majesty,” he bowed his head, “Vindicator.”

Anduin felt Eto tense behind him, but Velen continued. “This is the last bit of assistance I can give you. Once this gryphon leaves this deck, you are cast into the sea of chance.” He placed a hand on Eto’s shoulder. “What happened to Rhada was not your fault, and I will regret until my last day that we allowed you to take that burden on yourself. But you can still prevent that tragedy from being repeated. So I bid you both, go with the blessing of the Light.” He lifted his hand, and his sigil glowed before his brow. Anduin glanced over his shoulder, and saw Eto’s alight in response as she bowed her head.

Then the Prophet stepped back and nodded, and their Gryphon took to the skies. “Are you ready?” Eto whispered as they flew over the small strip of sea between the ships and the drop.

“No, but it’s now or never.” He laughed anxiously, and her arm caught about his waist, tearing him from the saddle.

The last thing Anduin heard before they hit the water were shouts of alarm from the crews on the decks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know when this updates you can follow me on Twitter, @amandaterasu


End file.
